Three Months
by jeep28
Summary: Andy may have walked away in Paris, but she wants to make it right.


AN: This is just a short one-shot of fluff to get back into the writing flow. I still do not own anything related to the Devil Wears Prada. I don't even own one of those fake handbags with a misspelled Prada label. And as always, a sincere thank you to Elliewrites who puts up with both my personal and written incompetence. All mistakes are totally mine.

Three months. _It's been three months since I walked away. Has too much time passed? Has not enough?_ These were the questions Andy asked herself everyday since throwing her phone into a fountain and walking away from the job a million girls would kill for. _But I didn't just walk away from the job did I? Nooo I walked away from Miranda too. Or at least that's how she would see it. It would be how I would see it. Miranda has no idea how much I feel for her so of course she'd think I was just being a self-righteous twat. Well, I guess I kinda was. I have to fix this. Even if it means she never wants to see me again, because she's already not seeing me. This endless cycle of rambling and indecisiveness had to stop. Today is the day I fix this. I hope. Well, she always said she lived on hope, so I suppose I should too._

Andy had left her job at the Mirror early that day just so she could have a little extra time in planning her outfit. She hoped the knee length Yves Saint Laurent Rive Gauche black dress with the scooped neck and simple accent flair it held would hold enough of Miranda's attention. Andy didn't want to think about how much it had cost her and how she had crossed her fingers when the sales clerk had swiped her credit card. Besides, nothing cost more than the absence of the blue eyed editor in her life. Even if Miranda wouldn't listen to her, she would definitely give her a once-over with those piercing eyes and if this was the last chance she'd get to see her, then she wanted to leave at least a visually appealing memory.

Looking up at the Elias-Clarke building, Andy gave herself one last pep talk before entering the doors and heading towards the ominous reception desk in the lobby. _You can do this. You have to do this. No risk, no reward._

"Hey Andy! It seems like we haven't seen in you forever. I kinda miss the coffee you'd bring" Ralph the security guard said as his eyes fell to the coffee tray in Andy's hands. She wasn't sure if she had been blacklisted from the sidewalk in front of the building, let alone in the vestibule, so she brought Starbucks reinforcement hoping to bribe her way up if need be.

Andy smiled sweetly and handed over a paper mug, "Hey Ralph! One tall mocha chino with a dash of cinnamon just for you. I had a feeling you might still be working the night shift. I'm over at the Mirror now working as a cub reporter." she said while tossing her thumb in the direction of her building across the street. The irony of the location of her job did not escape her. Going into work meant that every day she had to see the towering Elias-Clarke building. Sometimes she wondered if Miranda gave her the recommendation simply so she would have to walk past a daily reminder of what she left. Little did Miranda know that Andy didn't need a reminder. There wasn't a day that she didn't think of her white haired former boss.

"Oh, well that sounds like fun. You always did want to write and I kinda thought you were too smart to be running around town fetching coffee and skirts. So are you working on an article now?" Ralph asked.

Andy hadn't really thought about lying and technically she wouldn't be lying if she answered yes because she really was working on an article right now. It just didn't happen to be about anything _Runway_ or fashion related. But she had to get to the 26th floor or else plan B was camping out on brick townhouse steps which did not sound appealing due to the fact it was pouring rain. "Um, yes. Actually I am working on an article. It's um... about life choices, I mean fashion choices and stuff." Andy semi-lied. She couldn't really think in shades of grey because then that made her think of a grey robe, and then she'd probably lose her nerve because it reminded her that she was an idiot for walking away after the first time Miranda showed any real vulnerability towards her.

"Cool. Um, I don't see a security pass here with your name on it, but I'm not surprised. The Dragon Lady hasn't been able to keep a competent assistant since you left. So I'll just let you use this guest one." Ralph handed her the temporary badge and gave her a smile. "It really is good to see you Andy. Thanks for the coffee!"

Finally reaching the 26th floor, Andy stepped off of the elevator and walked down the corridor. She passed her old desk which was unsurprisingly vacant. Ralph had not been exaggerating when he said that Miranda had been unable to find an adequate assistant.

Andy had remained friends with Nigel and he had told her of Miranda's all out carousel of assistants. No one could live up to the size six hole left behind. Word was it that the Ice Queen had even taken it upon herself to waiting on the book as of late. Where everyone else saw that as a sign that Miranda really did see her workforce as incompetent, Andy saw it for what it truly was: unhappiness. A woman who was only staying at work because she simply did not want to go home. Stephen was definitely out of the picture, although Andy was positive that even when he had been there he was not a source of comfort. Her girls seemed to be her only true joy but it was spring break for the Dalton Academy and the twins would be in California at their father's for the two week duration.

As Andy approached the glass walls that made up the editor's office, she found it ironic that the woman who hid so much of herself would choose to work in transparency. And there she was. Standing at her windows overlooking the city below. Andy always wondered what it was that had Miranda constantly gazing out of windows. Was she reflecting on the past, imagining a different life, pondering the path she had chosen? Or was she simply dreaming of catwalks and flowing fabrics? Maybe one day Andy would get to find out.

Three months, two days, and sixteen hours it had been since last seeing the iconic vision before her. It took her breath and Andy wanted nothing more than to steal time; to have those hours back.

"Miranda." Andy spoke softly as to not startle or scare the woman who seemed to be transfixed by the rain. But Miranda had already heard the soft footsteps and just as notorious as her own clacking of heels, she would never forget the sound of the feet that trampled her heart. It had been irrevocably broken, the pieces of it floating at the bottom of a fountain with a phone.

She caught the reflection of her intruder in the window she had been staring so intently out of. "The prodigal girl returns. I suppose the security staff will suffer a casualty." Miranda said before turning around fully to glare at Andrea.

"Please, don't fire Ralph. I lied to him so I could see you." Andy pleaded.

Miranda harrumphed, "Since when did job security mean so much to you?" The barbed question was coated in a falsity of malice as to hide the hurt of betrayal Miranda truly felt. Andy physically flinched at the words and Miranda gripped the desk to keep herself from apologizing for lashing out at the former assistant.

"Ok. I deserved that. And that's part of why I am here." Andy answered.

"Don't be ridiculous Andrea. You could not possibly have come here to ask for your job back." Miranda scoffed as though someone had just asked her to place an advertisement for Kmart in _Runway_.

"No. Of course not. Although I am sort of jealous of whoever has been getting your 2% no skim latte for you." she smiled weakly as she handed over the paper cup. Miranda didn't move a muscle so Andy just placed it on the desk. _Well Sachs, you knew this wouldn't be easy._

Miranda was seemingly exasperated when she spoke. "What do you want Andrea?" _God I have missed saying that name._

"God I've missed hearing the way you say my name." Miranda's eyebrow arched at hearing the young girl's confession but Andy stammered on, "You, you're the only one that... well nevermind. I know how you are about glacial paces and all so here goes." Biting her lower lip, Andy paused for a moment. She would only get one chance at this and couldn't believe that she hadn't already been thrown out like Joceyln's ideas. "Miranda, I am extremely sorry for walking away. It's not justification for my behavior, but Nigel meant so much to you and if he was tossed under the bus then what about me? Leaving was rude and childish and I do not expect forgiveness from it. If I could do things differently I would. If I could find better words, than believe me I would be saying them right now. I can't turn back time, but I'm here now just wanting to tell you what I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. "

"You really do understand the concept of glacial." It was positively painful to listen to the incessant rambling that had now taken over Andrea's little speech. "For god's sake Andrea, spit it out."

Being interrupted by Miranda was not exactly how Andy had envisioned this going. "I like you." Andy blurted and then blew out her breath making her bangs flutter. _Wait, that wasn't what I was going to say._

Miranda was incredulous. "Are you writing for Teen Vogue now Andrea? You _**like**_ me?" Andy tried to interrupt, to say that her words weren't coming out right but Miranda threw up her hand and continued, "No. You do not get to speak anymore."

Andy snapped her mouth closed while Miranda turned back towards the massive office windows. "This is my favorite window." She tilted her head indicating for Andrea to stand next to her so that she could look out of it as well. Andy peered out, and looking down she saw the entrance to The Mirror. "Everyday Andrea. Everyday for three months, two days, sixteen hours, and" pausing to look at her watch, "twenty-two minutes. It took you long enough." Miranda said with all bark and no bite.

Andy was flabbergasted and stood there gaping. "You counted?"

"I had hope." Miranda said softly. As the words registered, Andy realized that Miranda had turned and was now directly in front of her. Not caring if the cost of the sharp red Dior blouse could end world hunger, Andy grasped at the silk and pulled the older woman into her fully.

The first kiss was fast, hard, and hungry. It was filled with the desperation of not believing in the reality of it. Their tongues were battling for dominance and teeth began pulling on lips, almost punishing the other for lost time. Andy's hands released the crumpled fabric and moved to twist themselves into the short strands of brilliant white hair. In a whispering breath coupled with a choked sob Andy said, "I've missed you so much." A tear threatening in the corner of Miranda's eye, was all the answer the brunette needed at the moment. Miranda's arms strengthened around her and she leaned heavily against the older woman's neck peppering it with soft delicate kisses.

Before Miranda could say anything, they both heard the sound of shuffling feet as Kevin from the Art Department was making his way to deliver the book. Kevin said nothing as he caught sight of the two women standing close. Awfully close. But he would say nothing and quickly left after placing the book on Andy's old desk. The stories of the former assistant were legendary and he was not about to enter the dragon's lair because he had no desire to help hide any bodies. Nor did he want the body that was to be hid to be his own.

After watching Kevin retreat, Miranda lifted Andrea's face to her's. "Come home with me?"

Andy's smile lit up the dark office when she replied, "Yes, Miranda."

Fingers discretely intertwined as they rode the elevator down to the main lobby.

"Good night Ms. Miranda. Good night Ms. Andy, and good luck on your article." Ralph said as they walked past him. Miranda simply nodded and Andy mouthed "thank you" to him as they approached the exit. Ralph would definitely not be losing is job anytime soon, if ever.

Once in the backseat of the towncar, Miranda turned to Andrea, "Article?"

Sliding over so that her body was flush with the editor Andy answered, "Yes. It appears I will be writing the story of my life actually."

"The story of our life." Miranda corrected and grasped the soft hand in hers a little tighter.


End file.
